1. Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a head-up display device, in particular, to a head-up device which drives the projection panel assembly or the protective cover by switching a switching means.
2. Description of Related Art
Head-up displays (HUD) are devices for projecting instrument panel information on the windshield. Compared to the conventional instrument panels, the driver does not need to lower his head for reading important information and is able to read the information related to the instrument panels while looking at the road.
Currently, head-up displays including slidable projection panel assembly are presented. These products display the vehicle information by the projection panel assembly which slides upwardly, and when not in use, the projection panel assembly slides downward to enter the housing of the head-up display. However, the head-up displays in the prior art do not include protective covers and hence, the projection panel assembly and the components therein may be exposed under sunlight or covered by dust, thereby causing the damage of the components.
There are few products including a protective cover to protect the components therein. A motor is needed for controlling the opening and closing of the protective cover and hence, the manufacturing cost and the manufacturing complexity of the product is increased.
In addition, regarding the products in which the opening and closing of the projection panel assembly and the protective cover is controlled by a set of a motor and a lead screw, the manufacturing cost of the lead screw is relatively high and may cause the head-up display to have a longer overall length.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a head-up display to overcome the above disadvantages.